Chris Redfield
|image= Resident-Evil-7-DLC-Not-a-Hero-Render.jpg|RE7 RE6 Lanshiang Chris.jpg|RE6 Chris RE5.jpg|RE5 Chris Redfield Revelations.jpg|Rev Cr2.png|UC Chris Code Veronica.png|CV Pop game chara img01.jpg|Remake |naissance=1973 |mort= |R/N=Américaine |genre=Masculin |sang=O''Resident Evil Archives.'' p. 106. |taille=1m81 (1998)Resident Evil Archives. p. 106. 1m85 (2009) |poids=80,5 kg (1998)Resident Evil Archives. p. 106. 98 kg (2009) |occupation=• Pilote dans l'U.S Air Force (1990-1995) • Membre de l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S. (1996-1998) • Membre d'une unité anti-arme biologique (2003) • Membre du BSAA • Agent SOA (2005-) • Capitaine SOU (actuellement) |statut=Vivant |apparitions= |voix= Michael Filipowich (CV) Joe Whyte (REmake) Dave Wittenberg (Pachislot) Kevin Dorman (UC, Ven) Roger Craig Smith (RE5, DC, Mercenaries 3D, Rev, RE6) Hiroki Tōchi (Rev, RE6, MvC3, Project ✕ Zone, Ven) Eilias Changuel (Ven) Boris Rehlinger (Rev, RE6, RE7) |modèle=Charlie (Resident Evil, 1996) Will Lupardus (Viral Campaign) |mocap=Reuben Langdon (CV, RE5, RE6)|première = Resident Evil|dernière = |model = Charlie (Resident Evil, 1996) Will Lupardus (Viral Campaign) Seijiro Nakamura (''THE STAGE)|né = 1973''Resident Evil Archives. p. 106.}} Chris Redfield est un ancien membre de l'équipe Alpha du S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City. Il fait partie des onze membres fondateurs du Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) et est l’actuel capitaine de l’équipe Alpha. Il a une petite sœur, Claire Redfield. Biographie Début de carrière Chris commença sa carrière dans l’U.S. Air Force en tant que pilote. Sa capacité d’adaptation et son courage lui permirent de prendre rapidement du galon. Malgré ses excellents états de service, sa force de caractère l’opposait souvent à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ne pouvant pas trouver un terrain d’entente, Chris quitta l’armée américaine. Après avoir quitté l'Air Force, Chris commença à vagabonder à travers les États-Unis. Il intégra ensuite les forces spéciales de police de Raccoon City, le S.T.A.R.S., grâce à son ami Barry Burton. Il tenait le rôle d'éclaireur et de pilote en second de l’équipe Alpha. C’est au sein de cette unité qu’il rencontra sa plus fidèle amie et alliée Jill Valentine. Les Monts Arklay thumb|280px En juillet 1998, la police locale fit appel au S.T.A.R.S. pour enquêter sur d’étranges meurtres cannibales commis dans les Monts Arklay, au nord-ouest de Raccoon City. L’équipe Bravo, composée de Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Kenneth J. Sullivan, Edward Dewey, Rebecca Chambers et du pilote d’hélicoptère du R.P.D. Kevin Dooley, fut envoyée sur place le 23 juillet, mais elle disparut au cours de la mission. Le 24 juillet, l’équipe Alpha, dont Chris faisait partie ainsi que le capitaine Albert Wesker, Barry, Jill, Joseph Frost et le pilote Brad Vickers, fut alors dépêchée pour partir à la recherche de leurs collègues. Grâce à une colonne de fumée s’échappant de la forêt, ils trouvèrent l’hélicoptère de leurs coéquipiers contenant uniquement le cadavre lacéré de Kevin. C’est alors qu’une meute de Cerbères s’attaqua à Joseph et le dévora sous les yeux impuissants de Jill et Chris. Pris de panique, Brad décolla et prit la fuite avec l’hélicoptère laissant derrière lui Jill, Chris, Barry et le capitaine Wesker. Afin d’échapper aux chiens carnivores, ils se réfugièrent dans un manoir situé à proximité. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se pensaient en sécurité mais un coup de feu en provenance d’une pièce voisine se fit entendre. En allant voir ce qui se passait, Chris, Jill et Barry rencontrèrent un zombie en train de dévorer Kenneth. Après s'être débarrassé du mort-vivant, ils remarquèrent la disparition du capitaine Wesker. Ils partirent à sa recherche mais le manoir se révéla aussi dangereux que la forêt. En effet, la bâtisse était envahie par des armes bio-organiques (A.B.O.). Ils furent donc attaqués par des zombies, des cerbères, des corbeaux, des Hunters, la Plante 42, Yawn le serpent géant, Neptune les requins et Lisa Trevor, la fille de l’architecte du manoir ayant servi de cobaye à d’atroces expériences. Avec Barry et Jill, Chris fut témoin du triste sort des membres de l’équipe Bravo: Forest fut déchiqueté par des corbeaux sur un balcon, Richard succomba à une morsure empoisonnée du serpent géant Yawn, et Enrico, déjà mal en point, fut assassiné par un mystérieux inconnu alors qu’il tentait de les prévenir qu’un traître se cachait parmi les membres du S.T.A.R.S.. La seule survivante de l’équipe Bravo fut la jeune Rebecca que Chris prit sous sa protection. Ils réussirent à survivre aux nombreux pièges du manoir et découvrirent que le bâtiment abritait un laboratoire souterrain dans lequel le géant pharmaceutique Umbrella Corporation faisait des recherches illégales sur un virus : le Virus T. Ils apprirent également que parmi les chercheurs se trouvaient Albert Wesker qui se révéla donc être le traître ainsi que l’assassin d’Enrico. Wesker leur divulgua que suite à un accident, le virus s'était propagé et avait changé tous les habitants du manoir en A.B.O.. Afin de protéger ses intérêts et ceux d'Umbrella, il avait alors délibérément conduit le S.T.A.R.S. dans le manoir afin de les éliminer et par la même occasion tester la force du virus face à des agents surentraînés. Il révéla également qu'il avait contraint Barry à l'aider en retenant sa famille en otage. Wesker activa ensuite le Tyran (modèle T-002), la forme de vie ultime selon lui, afin qu'il tua les derniers survivants. Mais la créature se retourna contre lui et l’attaqua, le laissant pour mort. Chris, Jill, Barry et Rebecca combattirent le monstre puis s’enfuirent. Ils captèrent un appel radio de Brad les informant qu’il était revenu les chercher. Avant de rejoindre l’héliport, Rebecca décida d’aller enclencher le système d’autodestruction du manoir afin de contenir la propagation du Virus T. Arrivés sur l'héliport, le Tyran revint à l’attaque, empêchant Brad d’atterrir. Le pilote lança alors un lance-roquettes à ses collègues et permit la destruction définitive du monstre. Chris, Jill, Barry et Rebecca s'envolèrent dans l'hélicoptère de Brad avant la destruction totale du manoir. Événements de la contamination de Raccoon City De retour au commissariat, les cinq survivants tentèrent d’expliquer ce qu’ils avaient vu et vécu au manoir mais personne ne les crut. Chris tenta à plusieurs reprises de faire ouvrir une enquête au chef de la police, Brian Irons, sur les activités d’Umbrella, mais il fut juste ignoréDocument « Journal de Chris » dans le jeu Resident Evil 2 Alors que le public était troublé par les événements, ils continuèrent à acheter les produits d'Umbrella. Finalement, en raison de la menace d'exposition, Irons dissolut l'équipe des S.T.A.R.S. avant qu'ils n'en découvrent trop, et les remplaça par le S.W.A.T, plus standard. Chris décida de déterrer quelques informations sur Irons en secret et demanda à ce que le Federal Bureau of Investigation mène une enquête sur le Raccoon City Police Department et Irons lui-même. Pour brouiller les pistes et éviter qu'Irons ne soupçonne quoique ce soit, Chris afficha une grande agressivité, lorsqu'il frappa au visage un collègue, l'officier Elrand, pour avoir renversé du café sur lui par accident. Jill ignorant les intentions de Chris, essaya de l'arrêter, mais il lui fit simplement un clin d’œil et s'en alla. Il fut ensuite suspendu pour des "vacances". Chris commença à enquêter seul sur Umbrella, n'en parlant à personne, pas même à Jill. Après lui en avoir finalement parler en l'invitant dans son appartement et montrer des rapports sur le virus G, Jill était déterminée à ne pas laisser Chris se battre seul contre Umbrella et appela Barry en renfort supplémentaire. Ils décidèrent tous les trois de mettre à nu autant d'informations sur Umbrella qu'ils pourraient, mais Chris savait que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de se rendre au siège principal d'Umbrella, en Europe. Jill convint qu'elle continuera à chercher plus d'informations à Raccoon City avant de rejoindre Chris, et Barry promit de les suivre après avoir mit sa famille en sécurité. Chris décida ne rien dire à sa sœur pour éviter de la mettre en danger, mais cette décision eut l'effet inverse. Claire, durant l'incident de Raccoon City, trouva le fax de réponse aux requêtes de Chris concernant l'enquête sur Irons. Elle était venue chercher son frère, dont le dernier lieu connu où il résidait était à Raccoon City. Le fax révéla que, bien qu'ils avaient essayé de trouver des preuves incriminantes concernant le virus G, aucune preuve ne pouvait confirmer son existence. Cependant, ils découvrirent que le chef Irons cachait un passé sombre et aurait pu éventuellement recevoir des pot-de-vins. Claire conclu qu'Umbrella possédait une installation à Paris et estima que Chris s'y était peut-être rendu. Claire se rendit dans l’installation parisienne mais découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la destination de Chris. Elle se fit prendre entrain de fouiner, et après avoir presque détruit leur propre base pour essayer de l’attraper, Umbrella la captura et l'envoya vers Rockfort Island, une prison isolée dirigée par Umbrella. Rockfort Island et l'Antarctique (1998) Alors qu'il se trouve en Europe pour enquêter sur les affaires d'Umbrella, les activités de Chris ont fait de lui une cible recherchée par la société. C'est ce qui a permis à Leon S. Kennedy de le retrouver. Leon, un ami de Claire après qu'ils aient collaboré ensemble pour s'échapper de Raccoon City, a reçu un e-mail de cette dernière lui demandant de retrouver Chris. Il transmit alors le message d'aide de Claire, motivant Chris à abandonner sa mission et à se diriger vers Rockfort Island, pour retrouver sa sœur. Arrivant sur l'île, après avoir perdu son équipement dans l'océan alors qu'il escaladait la falaise, Chris rencontra Rodrigo Juan Raval. Ce dernier lui parla ainsi de la présence de Claire sur l'île et du fait qu'elle s'était déjà probablement échappée lors de l'autodestruction de la base. Soudain, Rodrigo se fit attaquer et avaler par le Gulp Worm, une sorte de créature ressemblant à un gros vers. Chris combattu le monstre et le tua, ce qui poussa ce dernier à recracher Rodrigo. Avant de mourir, Rodrigo donna à Chris un briquet, celui dont Claire lui avait fait présent en lui montrant sa gratitude de l'avoir libérée après l'attaque de l'île. Pendant qu'il continuait de chercher sur l'île, Chris trouva les réponses qu'il s’évertuait à trouver quand il était arrivé en Europe. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé cependant, fut le retour de son ancien capitaine. Albert Wesker avait mystérieusement survécu à leur rencontre dans les montagnes d'Arklay durant l'incident du Manoir quelques mois auparavant et portait maintenant une forte vengeance envers Chris. Ils eurent une brève bagarre, dans laquelle Wesker maîtrisa très facilement Chris en utilisant sa force surhumaine. Wesker révéla aussi à Chris que sa sœur était déjà en Antarctique avec Alexia, dans une autre base de recherche secrète d'Umbrella. Cette dernière interpellant Wesker via un écran, lui fit perdre tout intérêt pour Chris, lui laissant la vie sauve. Après avoir suivi les pas de sa sœur en Antarctique, Chris la retrouva inconsciente derrière des escaliers dans un réplique Manoir Spencer. Wesker se rendit aussi à la base à la recherche d'Alexia, qui possédait le dernier échantillon restant du virus T-Veronica. La réunion entre Chris et Claire fut brève, puisqu'ils se firent séparer par un tentacule qui détruisit les escaliers menant à l'étage, laissant ainsi Chris au sol et Claire au niveau supérieur, partant ainsi à la recherche de son compagnon de captivité, Steve Burnside, avec qui elle s'était échappée. Caché au rez-de-chaussé, Chris espionnait Wesker et Alexia venant de muter en train de se battre après que ce dernier lui ait demandé un échantillon du virus. Cependant Wesker s'échappa, et Chris fut obligé de se battre contre elle, la mettant hors d'état de nuire temporairement. Après la mort de Steve, Chris déclencha le système d'autodestruction de la base afin de déverrouiller toutes les portes, permettant ainsi à sa sœur de sortir de la pièce où elle était enfermée avec le cadavre de son compagnon. Ils essayèrent de s'échapper, mais Alexia leur barra la route. Chris et Claire activèrent une arme spéciale, le Linear Launcher, mais cette dernière nécessitait un temps de charge. Chris demanda alors à sa sœur de s'échapper pendant qu'il s'occupait de la créature. Claire accepta difficilement, mais Alexia essaya de l'attaquer. Chris lui tira dessus, permettant à sa sœur de s'échapper et de faire entrer Alexia dans sa deuxième forme. Après s'être battu avec elle un certain temps, Alexia quitta son cocon et se transforma en libellule, la faisant passer dans sa troisième et dernière forme. Avec le Linear Launcher chargé, Chris fut capable de l'achever d'un seul tir. Alors que la base commence à s'effondrer, Chris partit à la poursuite de Wesker, qui avait pris Claire en otage. Après une courte discussion, Wesker relâcha Claire, affirmant que c'était Chris qu'il voulait et que le tuer serait encore mieux que de compléter sa mission d’acquisition du virus T-Veronica. Chris ordonna à sa sœur de l'attendre près du Harrier, lui expliquant qu'en tant que membre des S.T.A.R.S, il devait venger ses camarades. Chris et Wesker s'engagèrent dans un combat que Wesker domina très facilement, proclamant que ses pouvoirs surhumains valaient le coup d'en perdre son humanité Chris utilisa des poutres métalliques suspendues qui tombèrent sur son ancien capitaine. Le combat dû être interrompu par la destruction imminente de la base. Wesker promit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, cela serait la dernière. Chris couru rejoindre le jet. Il émergea de l’ascenseur d'urgence avec la base explosant juste derrière lui, le faisant atterrir sur le nez du Harrier. Chris prit les commandes et s'échappa du centre alors qu'il s'auto-détruisait. Claire lui demanda de lui promettre de ne plus jamais la laisser seule, mais Chris lui rétorqua qu'il devait mettre fin à Umbrella une bonne fois pour toute. Après cet incident, Chris se réunit avec Jill, qui s'était échapper de Raccoon City avec Barry Burton. Elle arriva dans l’appartement de Chris pour n'y trouver seulement que son couteau sur le sol. Jill partit donc à sa recherche, qui avait aussi entreprit de son côté de la retrouver. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent une unité anti-arme biologique et anti-Umbrella. Ils se désignèrent eux-mêmes partenaires, travaillant seulement ensemble, et pour les cinq prochaines années, ils firent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient essayer pour exposer les méfaits d'Umbrella, mais terminèrent toujours sur une impasse. La fin d'Umbrella (2003) Cinq ans plus tard, en 2003, Chris et Jill avaient maintenant axés leur vie sur l'exposition et la destruction d'Umbrella. Au cours de leur enquête, ils entendirent des rapports sur des loups mutés attaquant dans la région de Caucase. En arrivant au village voisin, ils furent attaqués par des zombies. Après s'en être débarrassé, ils enquêtèrent sur la ville, trouvant finalement une petite fille nommée Anna, se cachant dans sa maison. Elle leur décrivit les loups ayant attaqués et propagés l'infection, sa mère s'étant transformée; et son père la cachant dans une armoire. Elle leur raconta aussi comment les adultes se réunissaient souvent au silo. Chris et Jill pensèrent donc que s'il y avait d'autres survivants, ils se seraient cachés dans le silo. En entrant dans le silo ils le trouvèrent désert, à l'exception du corps du chef du village, apparemment mort de froid dans le réfrigérateur. Ils découvrirent qu'il était mort de froid pour échapper aux zombies qui avaient commencés à débarquer. Tous les trois essayèrent de s'échapper vers l'extérieur mais ils trouvèrent la porte bloquée depuis l'extérieur. Avant d'être débordés, Chris tira sur les sacs de farine alignées contre les murs et créa une explosion. Après avoir échappé de justesse à l'explosion de poussière en se cachant dans le réfrigérateur, Chris et Jill quittèrent le silo pour trouver Wesker à l'extérieur, qui félicita Chris sur son "coup de chance". Chris accusa Wesker d’être derrière les événements du village, mais Wesker insista sur le fait que ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un accident. Il leur dit alors que le village était "maudit". A ce moment, le sol s’effondra près de l’entrée du silo, libérant deux Hunters δ. Chris demanda à Wesker ce qu’ils faisaient sous le village, mais Wesker l’ignora et partit, laissant Chris et Jill repousser les Hunters. Ils réussirent à se rendre à la voiture et utilisèrent un lance-grenades pour détruire les Hunters. Ils partirent à la recherche de Wesker, qui, ils notèrent, se rendait vers le village. Arrivant à la maison d’Anna, ils trouvèrent Wesker tentant d’accéder à un coffre-fort. Wesker expliqua qu'Umbrella avait mis en place plusieurs hangars aux quatre coins du monde et que la plupart des habitant du village étaient des employés d'Umbrella, et que cette maison était celle appartenant à la personne en charge d'eux, qui recueillait des données. Anna les informa qu'il s'agissait de cette maison et que son père lui avait donné un pendentif. Wesker le prit et l'utilisa comme d'une clef pour le coffre. A ce moment Chris, Jill et Anna s'échappèrent, puisque le coffre contenait un explosif, destiné à sa protection. Chris et Jill découvrir par Anna que son père travaillait dans une usine chimique à proximité et que cette usine appartenait à Umbrella. Chris et Jill rejoignirent une unité privée de confinement de risques biologiques pour prendre d'assaut cette installation, qui d'après ce qu'ils croyaient abritait un nouveau type d'A.B.O. Ils furent déposés à l'Usine Caucasus et effectuèrent une attaque à grande échelle sur elle, détruisant toutes les vielles Armes Biologiques rencontrées d'Umbrella, et évitant habilement les pièges. Finalement, ils se confrontèrent à une nouvelle A.B.O. expérimentale, au nom de code t-A.L.O.S. Sergei Vladimir se révéla lui-même comme étant le créateur et scella Chris et Jill à l'intérieur de la salle de confinement du t-A.L.O.S. et activa le monstre. Sergei les railla, annonçant que comme les autres soldats, Chris et Jill connaissent le sentiment d'être vivant au combat, avant de révéler le t-A.L.O.S. comme pour dire qu'aucune quantité d'expérience de combat n'était assez pour vaincre cette nouvelle A.B.O. N'ayant pas d'autres choix que de se battre, Chris et Jill furent capables de battre avec succès t-A.L.O.S., mettant fin à Umbrella une fois pour toute. Après s'être échappés de l'installation, Chris et Jill déplorèrent que Wesker était encore là, dehors. Bien que leurs problèmes avec Umbrella était terminés, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau avec Wesker. A leur insu, Wesker avait en réalité infiltré la même installation afin de se débarrasser de Sergei Vladimir. Il Veltro et le BSAA (2003-2005) Après l'effondrement d'Umbrella en 2003, il est devenu clair que des chercheurs peu scrupuleux avaient mis la main sur des biens d'Umbrella et les revendaient sur le marché noir, avec des organisations terroristes et des firmes rivales pour les acquérir. En réponses à cette nouvelle menace, Chris et Jill aidèrent à la co-fondation du Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), dédié à l'arrêt de la création et de l'usage des armes biologiques. En 2005, un an après la célèbre attaque bioterroriste connue sous le nom de panique de Terragrigia, le BSAA fut informé de la résurrection de "Il Veltro", l'organisation bioterroriste ayant détruit la cité aquatique.Afin d'enquêter sur cette rumeur, le directeur Clive R. O'Brian du BSAA envoya Chris et sa nouvelle partenaire, Jessica Sherawat, vers une chaîne montagneuse à Valkoinen Mökki, en Finlande, qui d'après les rumeurs abriterait la cachette de Veltro. Cependant, une fois dans la région, Chris et Jessica perdirent soudainement le contact avec le QG du BSAA, forçant les deux agents de poursuivre la mission sans le soutient de la radio. Au même moment, Jill Valentine et Parker Luciani lancèrent une mission de sauvetage dans la Mer Méditerranée pour les localiser. Selon les dernières coordonnées connues émises par les terminaux, Jill et Parker apprirent que Chris et Jessica étaient quelque part dans la mer, peut-être à bord d'un navire. Cela mena Parker et Jill à enquêter sur le Queen Zenobia. En arrivant au sommet de la montagne, Chris et Jessica furent témoins d'un terrible crash d'avion cargo à proximité. En cherchant le site du crash, ils trouvèrent des traces d'un virus avec le cadavre mutilé du pilote, qui était suspecté d'être un agent de Veltro. Suivant un chemin, Chris et Jessica se précipitèrent vers une exploitation minière, un raccourci menant au repaire du groupe. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les grottes, ils furent attaqués par des loups mutants infectés par le virus T-Abyss, jusqu'alors inconnu. Durant le combat, la jambe de Chris fut blessée, mais était toujours capable de se défendre contre la meute de Fenrirs avec l'aide de Jessica. A la sortie des grottes, Chris et Jessica découvrir enfin une base aérienne utilisée par Il Veltro comme d'un repaire. Peu de temps après, O'Brian réussit finalement à communiquer avec ses agents après le problème de communication, étant informé que Il Veltro est de nouveau actif. Chris et Jessica reçurent aussi de mauvaises nouvelles: Jill et Parker avaient disparu au cours de la dernière opération pour les retrouver. Basé sur la résurrection de Veltro, il serait possible que Parker et Jill aient été capturé par ces terroristes. Immédiatement, Chris et Jessica retournèrent au siège, en prenant un hélicoptère et en planifiant une autre mission pour trouver le navire fantôme de Veltro. Cependant, il n'y avait pas plus d'informations supplémentaires sur l'emplacement actuel du bateau de croisière. Sous la suggestion de Chris, O'Brian envoya les agents Keith Lumley et Quint Cetcham vers l'aéroport de Valkoinen Mökki afin de trouver toutes les données qui devraient donner au BSAA, les coordonnées exactes du Queen Zenobia. La mission accomplie, Chris et Jessica furent donc capables de localiser le bateau. Atterrissant sur le pont du navire, Chris et Jessica commencèrent la recherche de leur camarades perdus, rencontrant des hordes de mutants. Cependant, ils se rendirent vite compte que ce bateau était enfaîte le Queen Semiramis, une copie carbone du Queen Zenobia. Révélant cette erreur à O'Brian, Chris obtint l'emplacement réel que Queen Zenobia. En approchant du navire à bord d'un petit bateau, Chris et Jessica furent attaqués par un monstre marin inconnu, mais ils parvinrent à l'effrayer et assurèrent leur entrée sur le navire. Ils rencontrèrent finalement Jill et Parker dans le Casino du navire, où Jessica tira sur un agent non-armé de Veltro, à la grande surprise de Chris. Le terroriste tué, il est révélé qu'il s'agissait enfaîte de Raymond Vester, un agent du FBC. Après cela, Chris s'associa à Jill à nouveau, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du navire afin d'arrêter le virus T-Abyss avant qu'il ne contamine la mer, pendant que Parker et Jessica cherchèrent un moyen de retarder le naufrage du Queen Zenobia. Une fois dans les laboratoires, Chris et Jill réussirent à neutraliser le virus T-Abyss une fois pour toutes, tandis que leurs actions étaient contrôlées par Morgan Lansdale, le cerveau derrière la panique de Terragrigia. Tout en s'échappant du navire en perdition, Jill et Chris trouvèrent un Parker blessé (d'une balle dans la jambe par Jessica, la taupe de Morgan). Cependant, ils furent incapables de le sauver de sa chute apparemment mortelle, bien que Parker réussit à survivre. A l'extérieur du Queen Zenobia, ils furent attaqués par la même A.B.O. géante que Chris et Jessica avaient combattus, mais ils parvinrent à la détruire avec l'aide de Kirk Mathison. Cependant, la mission n'était pas encore terminée. Le directeur O'Brian décida d'être franc avec Jill et Chris, en leur expliquant toute la conspiration de Veltro orchestrée par lui-même. Il confirma aussi l’existence d'un troisième bateau: le Queen Dido. Afin de récupérer une vidéo contenant une preuve des plans de Lansdale, Chris et Jill se dirigèrent vers les restes du Queen Dido sous les ruines de Terragrigia, découvrant que Jack Norman, leader de Il Veltro, était toujours vivant à l'intérieur de l'épave. Rempli de vengeance contre Lansdale, Norman s'injecta lui-même avec le virus T-Abyss, devenant le puissant "Ultimate Abyss". Pendant le combat, Chris et Jill furent capables de détruire la créature, récupérant le PDA de Norman et révélant la vérité sur Terragrigia, causant l'arrêt de Morgan et le déclin du FBC. Enquête dans la propriété de Spencer (2006) En 2006, Chris et Jill reçurent des informations d'une source fiable détaillant la location de l'ancien fondateur d'Umbrella, Oswell E. Spencer. Le duo se destinait à faire une descente dans sa planque et de l'arrêter pour l'interroger. En entrant dans la propriété, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne découvrent les corps des gardes du corps de Spencer, qui avaient déjà été brutalement tués via des "manières non-conventionnelles". Ils durent tous les deux survivre et endurer de nombreux puzzles et pièges construit dans la propriété, tout en combattant les multiples Guardians of Insanity qui les pourchassaient sans relâche tout au long de leur mission. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans les jardins du domaine, ils tombèrent à travers un vieux pont et atterrirent dans les égouts se trouvant en-dessous, perdant la majorité de leur équipement par la même occasion. Sans défense, les agents ne comptèrent plus que sur leur esprits pour déjouer et éliminer les Guardians of Insanity restants avant de s'échapper par les égouts. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le denrier couloir de la propriété, ils découvrirent davantage de ses gardes du corps horriblement assassinés devant l'entrée. Quand ils ouvrirent la dernière porte où Spencer pouvait se cacher, ils furent acceuillis par Wesker, qui avait tué le vieil homme quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Un bref combat s'en suivi. Bien que les deux agents luttaient, Chris et Jill étaient facilement battus par les pouvoirs surhumains de Wesker, et alors que ce dernier était prêt à en finir avec Chris, Jill se jeta sur Wesker, ce qui les propulsa tout les deux à travers la fenêtre à proximité et dans le gouffre au-delà de la falaise sur laquelle le manoir avait été construit. Chris ne pu rien faire en voyant sa partenaire chuter vers sa propre mort. Le BSAA effectua des recherches pendant trois mois pour retrouver le corps de Jill, sans succès. En conséquence, Jill Valentine fut officiellment déclarée morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Durant les trois années suivantes, Chris refusa de croire à la mort de Jill, et s'engagea dans toutes les missions disponibles, avec l'espoir de trouver toutes sortes de pistes concernant le sort de sa partenaire. Chris eut également vent de certaines rumeurs disant que Jill était toujours en vie, bien qu'il ne fut jamais en mesure de confirmer les rumeurs jusqu'en 2009. Incident de Kijuju (2009) Trois ans plus tard, en 2009, Chris Redfield était devenu l'un des membres les plus actif et respecté du BSAA, parmi toutes les divisions. Il avait participé dans plus de missions que n'importe qui, et était responsable de leur succès. En Mars, au cours de l'une de ses enquêtes, Chris découvrit les plans à venir d'une vente d'armes biologiques qui se déroulerait à KAZ (Kijuju Autonomous Zone, ou simplement Kijuju) en Afrique. Chris fut envoyé à Kijuju pour arrêter un revendeur d'A.B.O. nommé Ricardo Irving, avec l'aide d'autres membres du BSAA et de sa nouvelle partenaire, Sheva Alomar. Chris et Sheva arrivèrent dans une boucherie et reçurent les coordonnées de la mission, ainsi que leur équipement et des armes de la part de Reynard Fisher. Ils découvrirent rapidement que Kijuju souffrait de formes nouvelles et plus avancées de Plaga, et furent forcés abattre des hordes de "Majinis" vicieux. Sur la place de l'assemblée publique de Kijuju, Fisher se fait décapiter par l'Executioner Majini, et un grand nombre de Majini tentèrent d'enbusquer Chris et Sheva. Heureusement, Kirk Mathison, le pilote en support aérien, trouva un moyen de mettre fin aux combats. Ils reçurent un appel radio de l'équipe Alpha se faisant attaquer par une créature inconnue. Ils rencontrèrent un nouveau type d'A.B.O. qui était responsable pour les morts des membres de l'équipe Alpha du BSAA. Peu de temps après, l'hélicoptère de Kirk Mathison s'écrasa à cause d'une attaque de Kipepeo. Quand Chris arriva sur le site du crash, lui et sa partenaire tombèrent dans le piège des Majinis. Avec l'aide des autres membres du BSAA tel que Josh Stone et Dave Johnson, ils furent capable de survivre à une variété de dangers horribles et entrèrent finalement en contact avec Irving qui s'échappa avec sa partenaire, une mystérieuse femme masquée. Ce fut peu après que Chris tomba sur un document représentant une femme blonde qu'il reconnu comme étant son ancienne partenaire et amie, Jill Valentine. Irving est localisé par Chris et Sheva dans la zone minière de Kijuju, mais une personne masquée l'aida à s'échapper. Chris inspecta les documents qu'Irving avait laissé derrière lui, les menant ainsi à une raffinerie de pétrole, où Irving était caché. Peu après, Irving libéra une A.B.O. appelée Popokarimu. Après s'être débarrassé du monstre, Chris et Sheva firent un tour à travers la savane sur une jeep tout en combattant des hordes de Majinis sur des camions et des motos. Après s'être occupés d'eux, ils arrivèrent dans une ville abandonnée où ils découvrirent une créature horrible du nom de Ndesu. Après avoir tué l'A.B.O. Chris dit à Sheva qu'il devait trouver Jill et lui conseilla de rentrer puisqu'ils travaillent sans ordres maintenant. Sheva déclina les recommandations de Chris de rester en arrière et jura de rester avec Chris jusqu'à la fin. Après avoir fait un tour sur un bateau à moteur, être passés par les marais et avoir trouvés plusieurs emblèmes pour échapper aux marais, Chris et Sheva trouvèrent le capitaine Stone et, il les aida dans leur enquête pour retrouver Irving à la raffinerie de pétrole. Irving essaya de tuer Chris, Sheva et Josh en faisant exploser la raffinerie de pétrole, mais les agents du BSAA réussirent à s'échapper et à confronter Irving. Dans un ultime effort pour tuer Chris et Sheva, Irving s'injecta un échantillon contenant une espèce dominante de Plaga, qui fit muter Irving en une sorte de créature ressemblant à un Kraken. Chris et Sheva furent capable de détruire le monstre et avant sa mort, Irving dit à Chris que toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouveraient dans les grottes. Une fois après en avoir finalement fini avec Irving, Chris raconta à Sheva qu'il ne s'était impliqué dans cette mission que dans l'espoir de retrouver Jill, suspectant qu'elle était encore en vie. Bien que surprise, Sheva souhaita rester avec Chris jusqu'à la fin. Le duo découvrit une grande zone remplie de capsules utilisées pour stocker des sujets de test. Chris se précipita vers un ordinateur et rechercha le nom de Jill dans la base de données. Alors que la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se déplaçait vers la capsule de Jill, Chris et Sheva furent attaqués par une énorme créature connue sous le nom de U-8. Ce qui arrêta la plateforme, et força Chris et Sheva à combattre. Après sa mort, la plateforme se remit en marche et ils furent tous les deux accueillis par une capsule vide, et par Excella Gionne via l'écran de contrôle, qui nia l’existence de Jill. Sheva reconnut Excella comme étant une de co-fondateurs de TRICELL, et affirma à Chris qu'elle mentait et en savait beaucoup plus. Ils la rencontrèrent plus tard dans un labo, où ils tombèrent sur un sujet de test, qui muta en Uroboros Mkono. Après avoir détruit cette monstruosité, ils traquèrent Excella qui était accompagnée d'Albert Wesker et de la mystérieuse femme masquée. Chris demanda ce qui était arrivé à Jill, et fut stupéfait lorsque Wesker retira le capuchon de son assistante, révélant nul autre que Jill elle-même. En dépit des efforts de Chris pour la ramener à la raison, lui et Sheva se firent attaqués et dépassés par celle-ci. S'en suivi un combat entre Wesker et Jill contre Chris et Sheva. Alors que Wesker se préparait à partir, Chris réussit à canaliser Jill. Wesker, bien que surprit, activa un dispositif qui lui causa une douleur extrême, et laissa Chris la regarder souffrir. Sheva remarqua un dispositif sur la poitrine de Jill et aida Chris à l'enlever de force. Après que Jill se soit effondrée, Chris accourra vers elle et fut soulagé de la voir vivante et de retour à ses sens. Elle s'excusa pour ses actions et pressa Chris de continuer et d’arrêter Wesker avant qu'ils ne puisse terminer ses plans. Chris refusa initialement, plus concerné par la sécurité de son ancienne partenaire. Jill l’attrapa et lui dit qu'il était le seul à être capable d'arrêter Wesker. Chris partit dans l’ascenseur précédemment utilisé par Wesker, et Jill demanda à Sheva de prendre soin de lui. Le duo trouva Excella, et s’enfuit en panique, lâchant accidentellement une mallette contenant des seringues que Sheva garda après que Chris lui ai dit que cela pourrait être important si Excella voulait les garder si précieusement. Il devint clair par la suite que Wesker n'avait aucune loyauté envers Excella quand il fut révélé qu'il lui avait injecté le virus Uroboros, qui la consuma et la transforma en Uroboros Aheri. Elle les attaqua tout les deux, bien qu'ils furent capables de la vaincre, et tournant ainsi leurs attentions vers Wesker. C'est à ce moment là que Chris reçut un appel de Jill qui lui expliqua que Wesker avait besoin de s'injecter un sérum pour garder le virus présent en lui stable, mais qu'une overdose pourrait l'affaiblir. C'est à ce moment la qu'ils comprirent tous les deux que les seringues qu'Excella avait fait tomber contenaient le sérum dont Wesker avait besoin. Après un combat très unilatéral avec lui, Chris et Sheva réussirent à le contrôler brièvement et de lui injecter le sérum dans sa poitrine, le faisant s'enfuir sur son avion, avec le duo sur les talons. Leur combat continua dans la soute, avant que Chris interrompt la diatribe de Wesker d'être le "sauveur" de l'humanité avec une nouvelle injection dans son cou, le qualifiant comme étant "juste un autre reste d'Umbrella". Ils réussirent à prendre l'avantage de sa faiblesse et l'envoyèrent en dehors de l'espace de chargement, mais cet avantage se perdit lorsqu'il attrapa la jambe de Sheva dans une tentative de la faire plonger avec lui. Alors que des images de Jill défilait dans la tête de Chris en se remémorant comment il pensait l'avoir perdue en essayant de tuer Wesker, il sauta pour attraper la main de Sheva alors qu'elle s'était lâchée afin d etuer Wesker et sacrifier sa propre vie, tout comme l'avait fait Jill. Wesker étant décidé de les descendre tous les deux, Sheva lui tira en pleine tête et se fit aspiré à l'extérieur de l"avion. S'écrasant dans un volcan, Chris et Sheva furent surpris de voir Wesker encore en vie et en colère. Frappant dans un container d'Uroboros, Wesker commença à muter grâce au virus et attaqua le duo. Ils battèrent en retraite mais les rochers qu'ils traversaient se brisèrent et furent donc séparés. Sheva cria à Chris de monter afin qu'elle puisse attaquer Wesker, qui avait tourner son attention vers elle. Coincée, elle cria à l'aide et Chris fut obligé de frapper un énorme rocher sur le chemin pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Wesker les suivis, mais le duo réussit à le coincer,pour un ultime combat. Après avoir blessé Wesker et révélé son point faible, Chris saute sur le dos de Wesker et attrappa des tenatacules issues d'Uroboros et les retira du point faible. Chris hurla à Sheva de tirer sur le point faible, mais celle-ci refusa, disant que cela pourrait tuer Chris. Elle décida alors d’utiliser son couteau et donna des coups en continu sur le point faible de Wesker. Alors que Wesker était étourdi, Chris sauta de son dos et attrapa sa machette, et ensemble avec Sheva donnèrent un coup final à Wesker. Alors qu'il demeurait blessé, le sol sous Wesker commença à se briser et tomba dans la lave. Jill et Josh arrivèrent dans un hélicoptère au bon moment pour être témoin de la scène. Jill lança une échelle que Chris attrapa et que Sheva commençait à monter. Mais plus le temps passer, plus le sol sous Chris s'effondrait, il tituba et sauta pour attraper l'échelle à une main. Le duo se fit aider pour monter dans l'hélicoptère au même moment où Wesker émergea de la lave et attrapa via un de ses tentacules les patins de l'hélicoptère. Jill indiqua à Chris et Sheva les deux RPG-7 qui se trouvaient dans l’hélicoptère, dont ils s'équipèrent pour tirer sur Wesker, ce qui le tua définitivement. Dans la foulée, Chris réalisa finalement ce pourquoi il se battait, et bien qu'il sentait avoir accompli tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un comme Wesker ne prenne la relève. Pour cette raison, Chris décida de revenir travailler dans une équipe et de transmettre ses connaissances et ses compétences pour une nouvelle génération pour quand ce jour arrivera. Épidémie de la Marhawa Academy (2012) A un certain moment en 2012, Chris Redfield et ses nouveaux partenaires, Piers Nivans et Merah Biji débarquèrent à l'Université Bennett pour trouver le Professeur Doug Wright après qu'ils aient entendus parler de son implication dans une attaque bioterroriste à Singapour. A leur insu, Doug était déjà parti à Singapour, dans une école nommée Marhawa Académie pour faire face à une nouvelle attaque bioterroriste inconnue. Ils tentèrent tous les trois de le contacter, tout comme Doug, qui demandait désespérément au directeur de l'Académie, Gracia Delenikas, d'autoriser de l'aide venant de l'extérieur (BSAA). Mais le désaccord de Gracia le fit incapable de contacter Chris et son équipe. Plus tard, Chris rencontra une personne qui clamait être un parent d'une étudiante à Marhawa, leur demandant de chercher sa fille là-bas pour ne pas garder de communication avec l'homme. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, Chris et ses partenaires décidèrent de visiter l'académie, que cela plaise à Gracia ou non. Mais il était trop tard: l'école entière était tombée dans le chaos, avec des zombies rampants dans toute l'académie. Alors que Piers et Merah anéantissaient les zombies, Chris trouva les seuls survivants: Doug et son neveu Ricky Tozawa. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux une lettre de Gracia disant qu'une évacuation par hélicoptère pouvait être atteinte à travers les tunnels souterrains de maintenance. Chris amena Ricky à l'emplacement susmentionné avec Piers, mais Merah choisit de ne pas venir avec eux, en raison de son objectif actuel d'appréhender Bindi Bergara mutée, qui était soupçonnée d'être l'auteur de l'attaque. Chris l'informa qu'ils n'étaient pas mesure abattre Bindi pour le moment et elle devait battre en retraite, mais Merah désobéit à l'ordre de Chris en désactivant sa radio et combattant Bindi. Guerre Civile en Edonie (2012) Le 24 Décembre 2012, Chris (maintenant classé comme Capitaine d'Unité d'Opération Spéciales), Piers Nivans, et un groupe constitué de Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, Finn Macauley, et Andy Walker furent dépêchés en Europe de l'Est, en Edonie, où de nouvelles espèces d'A.B.O. connues sous le nom de J'avo avaient été octroyées aux rebelles en plein milieu de la guerre civile. Après avoir discuté de leur plan d'attaque, Chris fournit des paroles d'encouragement à Finn, la nouvelle recrue du groupe, avant de partir. Cependant, alors qu'ils approchaient du point Deux de Cœur, Chris et son équipe furent embusqués par une troupe de J'avo lourdement armés, ayant leur blindé APC (Armored Personnel Carries) détruit dans le processus. La situation devint encore pire quand un énorme Ogroman fut soudainement lâché sur le champs de bataille. Alors que Chris et Piers affrontaient l'A.B.O., Finn utilisa ce qui restait de la puissance de feu de l'APC pour blesser la créature, la forçant à s'enfuir. Après le conflit, Chris mena son équipe vers l'Hôtel de Ville d'Edonie. L'équipe Alpha fut forcée de combattre à nouveau puisqu'un agent blessé du BSAA fut trouvé au milieu du pont qui connectait la section du Deux de Cœur vers l'Hôtel de Ville. Redfield procéda au sauvetage de l'agent blessé, alors que Piers le couvrait et avec l'aide de Finn. Ayant traversé le pont avec les Alphas, Chris ordonna à Finn de faire sauter la construction afin d'arrêter le groupe arrivant de J'avo. Finalement, Chris et son équipe rencontra l’agent du D.S.O. Sherry Birkin, qui Chris reconnu grâce aux histoires de Claire, et le mercenaire Jake Muller, dont Sherry avait pour but de protéger. Les introductions, cependant, furent coupées courtes quand le groupe fut attaqué par un duo d'Ogroman (l'un déposé par un hélicoptère et l'autre étant celui du Deux de Cœur qui s'était échappé). Chris et son équipe s’allièrent avec Sherry et Jake pour combattre les créatures, et appela un hélicoptère pour amener Jake et Sherry à leur destination. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Chris, trouvant que Jake lui semblait familier, lui demanda s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, mais Jake répondit par la négative. En se rendant vers l'Hôtel de Ville, le groupe rencontra de nombreuses Chrysalides ainsi qu'une femme en robe bleue prétendant être Ada Wong, qui leur dit que les A.B.O, incluant les J'avo, étaient crées par le virus C et qu'une organisation se faisant appeler Néo-Umbrella étaient ceux qui fournissaient le virus aux rebelles. Bien qu'ayant des doutes la concernant, Chris accepta de l'escorter vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, pour finalement tomber dans un piège: "Ada" sépara Chris et Piers du reste du groupe et piégea les quatre autres dans la pièce avant de lancer une bombe à seringues qui infecta Andy, Carl, Ben et Finn avec le virus C. Chris et Piers ne pouvaient que regarder impuissant, leur coéquipiers se transformer en Chrysalides et éclore en Napads, qui les attaqua. Chris fut battu sans ménagement par le Napad qui était autrefois Finn Macauley, et fut mit en sécurité par Piers. Le duo fut sauvé par les troupes de soutient du BSAA qui tuèrent leur coéquipiers mutés''Resident Evil 6'' (2012), scène: "Chris Chapitre 2", et Chris, inconscient, fut transporté vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Amnésie Après avoir reprit connaissance à l'hôpital, Chris souffrit d'amnésie post-traumatique, incapable de se souvenir de qui il était et de ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, rongé par une culpabilité envahissante et inexplicable, Chris s'enfuit de l'hôpital avant que quiconque puisse venir l'examiner. Pendant les six mois suivants, en espérant calmer la douleur, Chris s'échappa de l'hôpital et devint un alcoolique déprimé et violent, restant dans un hôtel et fréquentant un bar en Europe de l'Est, où la barman et les clients l’appelaient "le chien errant" et gagna la réputation du pire client du bar. Chris gagna un peu d'argent pour payer son loyer et ses additions au bar en travaillant comme un garde du corps. Pendant ce temps là, Piers et le BSAA travaillèrent pour le retrouver.Resident Evil 6 (2012), document: "Amnésie de Chris" En Juin 2013, Chris, maintenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même, fut finalement retrouvé par Piers au bar qu'il fréquentait. Quand la serveuse lui demanda de partir et qu'il refusa, un autre client s'imposa pour l'aider, ce qui força Chris à frapper et attaquer physiquement l'homme, le frappant presque avec une bouteille de bière avant que Piers ne s'interpose. Après avoir exprimé son dégoût de voir jusqu'où Chris avait sombré, Piers força Chris à se confronter à son passé en lui montrant les photos de leurs camarades décédés et de la tragédie en Edonie, en vain. Cependant, quand Chris reconnut le logo du BSAA sur la veste de Piers, tous les clients du bar se levèrent, révélant être des gents du BSAA en couverture, pendant que Piers conforta Chris en lui disant qu'il faisait parti de l'organisation et qu'ils allaient le ramener au devoir par tous les moyens nécessaires. Incident à Lanshiang (2013) Bien que toujours incapable de se rappeler de l'incident, Chris accepta de revenir, et fut rapidement déployé à Waiyip, dans une province chinoise de Lanshiang, qui était en plein milieu d'une autre attaque de Neo Umbrella. La mission consistait à faire une descente dans un bâtiment au point As de Pique, où quelques membre de l'ONU avaient été retenus en otages par des bioterroristes. Traversant les rues, l'équipa Alpha rentra immédiatement en contact avec des J'avo, le même type d'A.B.O. combattu en Edonie. Approchant l'As de Pique grâce aux toits, Chris et son équipe réussirent à neutraliser les infectés. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les otages furent libérés. Cependant, le QG du BSAA ordonna une frappe aérienne dans la zone, alors que Chris et Piers s'en sortirent à peine en vie. En voyant un groupe de Chrysalides, Chris se rappela finalement de l'incident en Edonie, et furieux, jura de se venger d'"Ada" pour les morts de ses hommes. Sur leur chemin, un soldat du BSAA fut attaqué par un monstre invisible. Chris décida de chasser la créature et de l'abattre. Ils rencontrèrent rapidement Jake et Sherry, qui étaient disparus depuis l'Edonie, et les protégea de la nuée de J'avos. Cependant, quand Piers suggéra de les escorter tous les deux, Chris lui rappela froidement leur mission et s'en alla. Alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin à travers les bidonvilles de Poisawan le quartier de Waiyip, ils furent attaqués par la Iluzija, un serpent A.B.O. énorme avec des capacités de camouflage. L'abomination tua brutalement toute l'équipe de Chris, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Piers, Marco Rose et Chris. Avec l'aide de ses compagnons d'armes, Chris réussit à faire électrocuter le monstre en utilisant le système électrique du bâtiment. Malheureusement, "Ada" réapparut et tira sur Marco avec une seringue équipée du Virus C avant de s'échapper. Marco muta rapidement en Gnezdo, forçant Chris et Piers de le tuer. Après cela, alors que Chris exprimait sa frustration, Piers lui réplique en colère qu'ils auraient pu éviter certaines morts de leur équipe s'il n'avait pas été aussi centré sur la vengeance, et lorsqu'il partit trop loin au point d'accuser Chris d'oublier leur mission et se sentait désolé pour "tous les hommes qui étaient morts en croyant en lui", Chris claqua furieusement son poing contre un mur et en vint aux mains avec Piers, qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était heureux que Finn n'était plus là pour le voir comme ça. Ils continuèrent néanmoins leur route. Chris et Piers tombèrent dans une embuscade dirigée par un hélicoptère lorsqu’ils se trouvaient sur la rivière de Waiyip, bien qu'ils parvinrent à détruire le véhicule armé. Voyant entrer "Ada" dans un entrepôt; Chris et Piers la poursuivirent, ignorant que Leon S. Kennedy et Helena Harper faisaient la même chose. Bien qu’ils arrivèrent à la coincer, Leon arriva juste à temps pour éviter que Chris ne lui tire dessus, résultant en un bref combat entre les deux avant qu'ils se pointent leurs armes sur l'autre. Leon expliqua à Chris qu'"Ada" était un témoin clé et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle en vie, pendant que Chris hurlait qu'"Ada" était la tête pensante derrière tout ça, pour se faire entendre dire par Leon que le vrai coupable n'était personne d'autre que le conseiller à la sécurité nationale, Derek C. Simmons. Bien que Chris expliquait à Leon qu'il avait perdu tout ses hommes à cause d'elle, Leon répliqua qu'il avait perdu 70000 personnes, incluant le président Adam Benford, à cause de Simmons, et précisa qu'il comptait défendre "Ada" en dépit de la pleine connaissance de son allégeance à Neo Umbrella. Au milieu de la confrontation, "Ada" utilisa une Grenade Flash pour s'échapper. Chris et Piers commencèrent à la poursuivre, mais Leon stoppa Chris et lui dit qu'ils veulent tous les deux la même chose. Sortant finalement de ce déchaînement alimenté par la vengeance, Chris se résolut à stopper "Ada" au nom de la justice plutôt que celui de la vengeance, laissant Leon et Helena s'occuper de Simmons. Chris et Piers pourchassèrent "Ada" jusque sur les quais dans une Jeep équipée d'une tourelle, réussissant à monter sur son cargo et la coincer sur son pont, où "Ada" révéla son plan: répandre le Virus C sur le globe et recréer l’Incident de Raccoon City à l'échelle mondiale. Cependant, au moment où elle leur dit cela, un des hommes de main de Simmons arriva dans un hélicoptère et lui tira en pleine poitrine, la faisant tomber mortellement sur le pont du niveau inférieur. Néanmoins, elle laissa derrière elle une mallette, qui contenait une seringue remplie d'une souche améliorée du Virus C. Chris et Piers apprirent par la suite que le navire à proximité était équipé avec des missiles explosifs aériens remplis avec le C-Virus sous forme de gaz, visant directement à la partie continentale. Détournant un jet, ils attaquèrent le cargo, mais furent finalement incapable d’arrêter le lancement du missile, qui transforma rapidement la plupart de la population de la ville de Tatchi en zombie. Après cela, Chris fut contacté par Leon, qui lui demanda de sauver Jake et Sherry de leur emprisonnement dans un établissement sous-marin de Neo Umbrella. Pendant cette conversation, Chris fut choqué de découvrir que non seulement Jake possédait des anticorps au Virus C, mais qu'il était aussi le fils d'Albert Wesker. En se rendant vers l'installation, Chris décida de prendre sa retraite du service actif après avoir sauvé Jake et Sherry et de transmettre sa position à Piers. Lors de leur rencontre avec eux, Chris révéla qu'il était celui qui avait tué le père de Jake, conduisant à un moment de tension pendant lequel Jake le tenait en joue. Chris admit qu'il avait le droit de tirer sur lui, mais Jake réussi à se retenir, en disant à Chris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes en jeu que les deux d'entre eux. Cependant, sur leur chemin vers la sortie, l'A.B.O. ultime Haos, qui avait été conçu pour répandre le Virus C à travers le monde comme l'avait prévu Carla Adams, éclosit de son cocon et attaqua. Alors que Jake et Sherry s'échappèrent, Chris et Piers restèrent sur place pour détruire le Haos. Durant le combat, le Haos endommagea sévèrement l'installation et réussit à attraper Chris, pendant que Piers souffrait d'un blessure sévère qui lui paralysa son bras droit. Sans aucune autre façon de sauver Chris, Piers s'injecta délibérément avec la souche améliorée de Virus C qu'il s'était précédemment procuré, gagnant ainsi l'habilité de tirer des décharges électriques. Maintenant complètement régénéré, le Haos éclata de sa chrysalide et attaqua les deux agents. Cependant, la réduction de sa taille et sa vulnérabilité permirent à Piers de lancer tirer des décharges électriques qui permirent à Chris de s'équiper de son couteau de combat et d'attaquer ses organes vulnérables qui endommagèrent gravement la créature. Elle essaya de tuer Piers une dernière fois mais Chris fut capable de le sauver et ils détruisirent tous les deux l'organe restant de l'A.B.O., supposé la tuer. Bien que Chris ne faisait que de répéter à Piers que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils s'échapperaient tous les deux en se dirigeant vers une capsule d'évacuation, Piers, réalisant qu'il finirait par perdre le contrôle et muter complètement, poussa délibérément Chris dans la capsule et la lança, en restant à l'arrière prêt à mourir avec l'installation. Cependant, Haos s'était rétablit et attaqua la capsule de Chris dans l'océan, pour se faire finalement électrocuter et détruire par un décharge électrique du bras muté de Piers avant que l'installation n'explose. Le matin suivant, Chris fut secouru par le BSAA, sa capsule étant remontée à la surface. Conséquences Chris continue à servir au BSAA en tant que capitaine de terrain, décidant d'honorer la mémoire de Piers en refusant sa retraite. À un moment donné, il retourne au même bar qu'il visitait régulièrement en Juin, mais maintenant en mesure de se souvenir de son identité et d'avoir surmonté son problème d'alcool. Un soldat BSAA sous son commandement interrompt son repas, l'informant que le QG a de nouvelles commandes pour eux. Heavenly Island En 2014, un an après les événements de Lanshiang, Chris reprend du service. Il reçoit un appel de sa sœur Claire lui demandant des renforts. Il lui répond qu'il ne peut pas venir étant déjà en mission, mais qu'il enverrait quelqu'un pour l'aider. Glenn Arias et l’épidémie de New York Suite aux événements de survenus à Tall Oaks et Lanshiang, Chris rejoint huit soldats de l'armée mexicaine en tant qu'observateur dans la région de Querétaro pour appréhender un trafiquant d'armes biologiques, Glenn Arias, et sauver ses otages, l'agent infiltrée du BSAA Cathy White et son fils Zack, disparus depuis deux semaines. Avec Tricell et Neo-Umbrella hors-circuit, Arias est devenue l'une des cibles les plus importantes du BSAA en vendant leurs armes abandonnées. L'escouade arrive dans un manoir rappelant le style de Trevor, utilisé par Arias pour ses affaires. Ils se divisent en trois équipes de trois hommes pour rechercher Arias. Une équipe est attaquée et infectée par Zack zombifié alors qu'ils essayaient de vérifier si ce dernier allait bien. En entendant les coups de feu, l'équipe de Chris rejoint la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait les autres agents. Ils trouvent la chambre vide, et l'un des agents est alors traîné sous le lit et dévoré, tandis que l'autre est mordu et se transforme, avant de se faire tuer par Chris. Le capitaine de l'escouade se préoccupe alors de la perte de contact radio avec ses hommes et demande à leur hélicoptère de revenir pour évacuer le bâtiment. Un zombie sort alors de sa cachette et mord le capitaine. Il ordonne aux deux soldats restants de s'échapper par une porte, mais ils se font découpés par des câbles mis en place pour les piéger. Seul Chris s'échappe du bâtiment, après avoir sauté à travers une fenêtre, en essayant d'échapper à une horde de zombies. Il combat Arias qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, mais il perd lorsque Arias récupère son pistolet et lui tire dans le dos. Bien que son gilet le protège, Chris est encore blessé par l'impact. Arias révèle que son virus nouvellement conçu est capable de distinguer les personnes infectées entre les amis et les ennemis. Arias et ses gardes du corps s'en vont tranquillement, alors qu'une horde de zombies menée par Cathy se dirige vers Chris, toujours au sol. Chris est sauvé au dernier moment par l'hélicoptère de l'armée qui l'emmène, tuant Cathy par la même occasion. Quatre mois plus tard, à Chicago dans l’Illinois, la professeure d'université Rebecca Chambers travaille avec son assistant, Aaron, pour créer un vaccin fonctionnel contre un nouveau virus se propageant aux États-Unis. Cependant, une assistante d'Arias, Maria Gomez, contamine le laboratoire afin de pouvoir détruire la salle de synthèse des vaccins. Chris et l'équipe « Silver Dagger » du BSAA arrivent pour sauver Rebecca. Après avoir été évacué du campus, Rebecca est hébergée à l'hôtel et regarde les informations à la télévision. Chris entre alors dans la chambre de Rebecca et explique son besoin de trouver Arias. Ayant appris que le laboratoire de Rebecca était le plus avancé du pays, Chris avait justement décidé de la rencontrer pour la prévenir d'une attaque potentielle. La garde du corps d'Arias étant entrée dans le laboratoire de Rebecca, Chris soupçonne que le nouveau vaccin de Rebecca sera bientôt inutile puisqu'Arias va sans aucun doute modifier son arme biologique pour ne plus être affectée par le vaccin. Rebecca révèle alors que le nouveau génome du virus est similaire aux Plagas utilisés par Los Iluminados en 2004. Souhaitant trouver plus d'informations, Rebecca et l'équipe Silver Dagger se rendent dans les Montagnes Rocheuses du Colorado afin de parler à Leon, qui avait précédemment rencontré les Plagas lorsque les Iluminados avaient enlevé Ashley Graham, la fille du président des Etats-Unis. Ils le retrouvent saoul et pas très coopératif. Ayant perdu toute son équipe à la suite de l'explosion d'une bombe à Washington, D.C., le problème d'alcool de Leon a refait surface et il ne veut plus prendre au combat. Chris essaye de le convaincre autrement, décrivant Arias comme un trafiquant d'armes véreux. Leon n'est toujours pas intéressé et le ton monte. Rebecca met un terme à leur dispute en expliquant que le virus est déjà en sommeil en chacun d'entre eux et qu'il faut trouver le déclencheur qui permet la transformation, que seul Arias connait. Même si son vaccin est efficace sur elle, Rebecca doute que cela soit le cas avec tout le monde s'ils ne trouvent pas comment Arias déclenche le virus. Elle dépose alors une fiole de son sang contenant toutes les réponses, et demande à Chris et Leon de l'envoyer à un laboratoire de confiance si elle venait à mourir, avant d'aller se rafraîchir dans les toilettes. Dans le restaurant, un homme que Leon connait sous le nom de Patricio arrive en courant. Leon le plaque contre une poutre en bois, et le blâme pour la mort de son équipe et de les avoir balancé. Patricio demande de l'aide à Leon, expliquant que sa femme et sa fille sont en Espagne et qu'un trafiquant d'armes se fait payer par les survivants des Iluminados pour lancer une attaque bactériologique de grande ampleur. Leon demande alors des informations sur Arias avant de voir s'il aidera sa famille ou non. Au même moment, un camion s’arrête juste devant le restaurant, avec des soldats tout équipés de noir. Diego, un autre garde du corps d'Arias rencontré précédemment par Chris lors de l'épisode du Manoir au Mexique, les suit avec une gatling et attaque le restaurant. Une serveuse est tuée et Patricio est mortellement touché. Jetant un coup d'oeil, Chris se rend compte que l'attaque n'était qu'une diversion pour kidnapper Rebecca avant que le camion ne redémarre. Alors qu'il se décide à finalement aider Chris, le téléphone de Patricio sonne et Leon décroche à contre coeur. La femme de Patricio au bout du fil est paniquée et demande s'il a trouvé l'homme qui pourrait les aider, sa petite fille suppliant de parler à son père. Leon raccroche, désemparé, avant que Chris ne lui rappelle qu'ils ont des pistes et qu'il a besoin de lui. Leon et Chris analysent l'ordinateur portable de Rebecca afin de trouver des informations sur sa localisation. Utilisant la carte SD du téléphone de Patricio, Leon découvre qu'Arias va se servir du virus « déclencheur » à New-York et que si l'épidémie devient incontrôlable, des bonbonnes marquées d'un A vert contiennent le vaccin et sont prêtes à être utilisées. Il déduit avec Chris que ces bobonnes se trouvent dans la planque d'Arias à New-York, avec Rebecca. Voulant brouiller les pistes pour ralentir le BSAA, Arias ordonne à Maria de déclencher l'attaque autour des Grands Lacs, initialement prévue pour le lendemain. L'équipe atterrit au sol, avec seulement un Gambit et une moto Ducati pour se déplacer au sol, fournis par le BSAA. L'équipe se divise en deux groupes (Nadia et D.C. qui travaillent depuis les airs, et Leon, Chris et Damian au sol) pour trouver les citernes. Leon lance une grenade sur un camion AGUA sur son chemin qui explose. Les agents d'Arias planqué dans une camionnette à proximité, remarquent l'attaque, mais sont rapidement tués par Damian. Ce dernier est cependant attaqué et tué par les Cerbères gardés dans la camionnette pour la sécurité. Leon distrait alors les cerbères de Chris et se débarrasse d'eux après une course poursuite à bord de sa moto sur l'autoroute. Chris arrive aux locaux d'Arias, où ce dernier le prévient à travers des haut-parleurs qu'il ne reste que vingt minutes avant que le virus ne prenne effet. Arias libère alors des zombies pour ralentir Chris mais ce dernier est rejoint par Leon, ce qui lui permet de reprendre sa route pour sauver Rebecca. Il se fait attaquer par un chirurgien armé d'un scalpel mais le met hors de nuire en un seul coup. Il est cependant rejoint par Diego, qu'il arrive à vaincre après un bref combat. Voyant qu'il reste moins de dix minutes, Chris force le chirurgien encore sonné à lui dévoiler l'emplacement du vaccin. S'échappant vers le toit avec Rebecca, Chris s'engage dans un combat coriace avec Arias. Le marchant d'arme passe alors à travers un sol vitré et s'écrase au sol. Il est rejoint par Diego, a qui il demande de passer à l'étape finale et d'enlever ses protections afin de fusionner avec ce dernier pour devenir une créature semblable à un Tyran. Alors que Chris essayait de trouver le vaccin avec une Rebecca très affaiblie à ses côtés, ils sont rejoins par Ariego, où Arias semble avoir gardé son intelligence. Chris est capturé mais Leon arrive à temps sur sa moto pour déstabiliser Ariego et libérer Chris. Leon s'engage dans un long combat avec Ariego, tandis que Chris parvient finalement à trouver les bobonnes contenant le vaccin. Leon se retrouve en très mauvaise posture entre les mains d'Ariego, mais les membres restant du Silver Dagger arrivent à temps pour que Nadia puisse tirer sur le visage et l'épaule d'Ariego à l'aide d'un rail-gun, détruisant également quelques immeubles sur son passage. Ariego se met alors à chasser l'hélicoptère et s'agrippe dessus avec ses griffes rétractables, blessant Nadia au passage. Leon se met alors à conduire sa moto à fond afin de la faire exploser sur Ariego dans les airs. Ce dernier s’accroche toujours avec ses griffes, mais est totalement détruit suite à un coup de lance grenade tiré par Chris. Chris fait alors inhaler à Rebecca la forme “Inactive” du virus, ce qui permet d'inverser le processus. Au petit matin, l'équipe Silver Dagger quitte le bâtiment avec l'hélicoptère afin de disperser le virus « inactif » dans les airs afin de terminer l'épidémie. Incident de Dulvey (2017) En 2017, le BSAA envoie Chris dans la ville de Dulvey, en Louisiane, pour assister une équipe des forces spéciales de Blue Umbrella dans "Peur qui rôde". Le but de la mission était d'appréhender Lucas Baker, un associé de l'organisation criminelle les Connections, qui était en possession de la Moisissure, une arme biologique développée au début des années 2000. Après être arrivés à la résidence Baker par hélicoptère, Chris et ses hommes sont témoins de l'attaque de l'A.B.O. connue sous le nom d'Eveline, qui sous sa forme mutée a détruit l'annexe de la résidence et est en train d'attaquer le civil Ethan Winters. L'équipe de Chris aide Ethan en lui lâchant un pistolet spécialement modifié pour venir à bout du monstre. Après le combat, Chris fait évacuer Ethan et sa femme Mia de la plantation par hélicoptère avant d'entrer dans les mines de sel voisines à la poursuite de Lucas et de trois soldats d'Umbrella disparus. Bien que Chris ait bientôt trouvé le premier soldat disparu, il est attaqué par Lucas, qui a attaché un explosif en plastique au bras de Chris peu avant de faire exploser un autre explosif afin de tuer l'otage et de libérer des spores dans l'air. Alors que Chris traquait Lucas, il trouve le deuxième homme disparu attaché à un dispositif de torture improvisé par Lucas. Malgré tous ses efforts, Chris est forcé de regarder le soldat brutalement décapité par la machine du fils Baker. Cela permet à Chris de retirer le filtre à air du soldat tombé au combat afin qu'il puisse traverser des zones plus dangereuses de la mine de sel. Chris tente de sauver le troisième et dernier camarade, qui était piégé dans une salle de mine. Chris désactive les mines mais quelques instant plus tard, Lucas active celle sur le cou du soldat et une autre bombe placée sur le poignet de Chris. Le quartier général d'Umbrella conseille à Chris de trouver de l'azote liquide pour congeler la bombe assez longtemps pour l'enlever et la jeter à une distance suffisante. Chris, n'ayant pas réussi à sauver les autres soldats, n'a que pour unique tâche de s'occuper de Lucas Baker, qui avait un autre piège prêt pour lui: un groupe de ses Mycomorphes et une bombe pour terminer le travail. À l'insu de Lucas, Chris réussi à s'échapper en entrant dans un évent pour survivre à l'explosion, permettant à ce dernier de découvrir le laboratoire secret. Ce laboratoire a été construit pour réaliser des recherches pour "Les Connections". Chris tend une embuscade à Lucas, qui court transférer ses données de recherche afin de l'envoyer aux "Connections". Chris continue d'avancer et se fait surprendre par Lucas qui surgit avec un couteau sur lui. Chris réussit lui tirer dessus, ce qui induit la mutation de Lucas. Cela signifie que Chris n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le tuer, et après un court combat, Chris se débarrasse de Lucas une fois pour toutes. Il détruit ensuite le serveur avant que le transfert des données soit complet et est rappelé au camp de base local d'Umbrella. Quelques temps après, Ethan demande à Chris de chercher Zoe Baker pour la sauver, ce qu'il fait en envoyant une équipe de recherche. Quelques semaines après les événements de l'Opération "Peur qui rôde", Chris revient avec l'équipe d'Umbrella après l'attaque d'un Jack Baker a nouveau muté, pour y trouver seulement Zoe et son oncle, Joe Baker, dans la maison. Chris fait soigner les deux survivants avant de confirmer finalement au téléphone, la sécurité de Zoe à Ethan. Trivia *Chris a remporté une coupe de meilleur tireur d'élite le 10 Février 1997. Celle-ci est entreposée sur une étagère dans le bureau du S.T.A.R.S..En visitant le bureau des S.T.A.R.S. avec Claire et Leon dans le jeu Resident Evil 2 *Dans la campagne virale de Resident Evil 5, il est indiqué que le nom complet de Chris est Christopher Redfield. Dans la série Resident Evil, Chris est mentionné plusieurs fois par son prénom complet par Lucas Baker dans le DLC Not A Hero. Toute l'identification de Chris se réfère à lui comme « Chris », y compris sa propre signature. *Le costume alternatif de Chris dans Resident Evil, a le même dessin « Made in Heaven » dans le dos, que celui présent sur la veste portée par sa sœur Claire dans Resident Evil 2. On peut également voir sa veste pendue au mur près de son bureau, dans le bureau du S.T.A.R.S. *Dans le jeu ''Resident Evil'' original, les cinématiques de début et de fin où Chris est le seul survivant, tournées en live-action, montrent que Chris est un fumeur. Des mégots de cigarette sont vus à côté de lui dans un bar en Edonie lors des événements de Resident Evil 6. Galerie Pop game chara img01.jpg RE_Remake_Chris.png Chris Redfield Revelations UE.png|Chris dans Resident Evil: Revelations Chris RE2.jpg Chris_mercenaries.jpg Chris Redfield.png Chris Redfield (Ultimate).png Rerev2chris.png Chris.jpeg RE6 Lanshiang Chris.jpg Chris RE5.jpg Cr.png Chris Revelations.png Chris Redfield Revelations.jpg|''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (2012) Chris-umbrellachronicles.jpg|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (2007) Cr2.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (2007) Chris Code Veronica.png|''Resident Evil CODE:Veronica'' (2000) ChrisVerDC1.jpg|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' (2010) Barsj_-_Copy.jpg|''Resident Evil'' (1996) Chris in U CO..jpg|Chris dans Umbrella Corps Chris Claire Made in Heaven.png|Chris et Claire avec le même logo « Made in Heaven » Apparitions Jeux * Resident Evil (1996) * Resident Evil 2 (1998, extra déblocable) * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999, cameo) * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica (2000) * Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica (2001, extra déblocable) * Resident Evil (2002) * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) * BIOHAZARD THE OPERATIONS (2007) * PACHI-SLOT biohazard (2008) * Resident Evil: Genesis (2008) * Resident Evil 5 (2009) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2010) * BIOHAZARD Survival Door (2010) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) * Resident Evil Mercenaries VS. (2011) * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) * Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) * Resident Evil 6 (2012) * PACHI-SLOT BIOHAZARD 5 (2012) * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015, personnage du Raid Mode) * Project ✕ Zone 2 (2015) * BIOHAZARD 6 (2015) * Umbrella Corps (2016) * PACHI-SLOT BIOHAZARD REVELATIONS (2017) * Resident Evil 7 biohazard (2017) * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) Mentions * Resident Evil Survivor (2000, document) * Resident Evil Outbreak (2003, objet spécial) * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012, photo) Mangas * BIOHAZARD UMBRELLA CHRONICLES: Prelude to the Fall (2007) * Resident Evil: Marhawa Desire (2012) * RESIDENT EVIL Heavenly Island (2015) Films * Wesker's Report (2000) * Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010, Anderson) * REVELATIONS REPORT (2012) * Resident Evil: Retribution (2012, Anderson, intro uniquement) * Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) Pièce * BIOHAZARD THE STAGE (2015) Sources références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Jouables Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil (Jeu) Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 2 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil Code: Veronica Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: Revelations Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 5 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil 6 Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: Vendetta de:Chris Redfield en:Chris Redfield es:Chris Redfield hu:Chris Redfield it:Chris Redfield ja:クリス・レッドフィールド ka:Chris Redfield pl:Chris Redfield pt-br:Chris Redfield ru:Крис Рэдфилд zh:克里斯·雷德菲爾